Daddy for a day
by Fuzzy footie pajamas
Summary: What if Juta's big secret wasn't actually about being a mangaka? What if he was an ABDL? Asuka, during a birthday visit, discovers Juta's true nature and decides to be his daddy for a day as a special birthday present. Age regression/ABDL, omutsu/diapers,
1. The discovery

**I love Otomen, and I think it should get much more attention. Let me quickly establish something, Asuka and Juta are not in a romantic relationship here. Asuka still loves Ryo and Ryo loves Asuka. However, while reading the manga once more, I couldn't get this image out of my head. What if Juta had a different secret? Instead of being a secret manga writer, what if he was an ABDL? This this fan fiction was born. Please do enjoy! This will be a two shot, the first being about how he finds out, the second being the care taking.**

Asuka waited patiently at the door of Juta's large house. In his hands, was a box that contained a special cake. Today was Juta's birthday, and Asuka had wanted to surprise him. Ryo had been unable to join him however. She had caught a stomach bug the other night and had stayed at home to rest. So Asuka came along with the cake, and good tidings from Ryo.

After a bit, Juta's sister Kuriko answered the door. "Asuka! Hello." She seemed quite surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well I came to surprise Juta. Today's his birthday isn't it?" He responded. He showed Kuriko the cake and she nodded.

"Juta!" She called. "You have a visitor!"

"Send him to my room!" Was the called response. Kuriko rolled her eyes.

"It's at the end of the hall." She instructed. Asuka thanked the girl and walked briskly down the hall. He located the door and was about to enter it. But he paused. Lying in between the slight crack between his door and the door frame, was a small brown bear with a red bow on its neck. Asuka gently picked it up before entering the room. Juta was sitting across legged on the bed, wearing a flannel and a pair of baggy jeans.

"Hi Asuka!" He said happily as he stood. He froze when he saw the bear in Asuka's hands. "Where did you get that from?" He asked, sounding just a tad bit nervous.

"It was right outside of your room." Asuka answered as he handed him the bear.

"It's probably just Miyo's old bear." He said, referring to one of his many sisters, he took it from Asuka and tossed it into his bed. "Whatever. Anyways, what's in there?" He asked, pointing to the box Asuka had.

"Oh! It's a cake for you. Happy birthday Juta." He could see Juta's mouth positively watering.

"Alright! Let's-!" He was interrupted with a sudden thud and a loud cry from one of his younger sisters. Juta jumped to his feet and swore under his breath. "I'm sorry Asuka! I'll be right back!" He said quickly before running from the room towards the sound of the cry. Asuka sat quietly on the bed, carefully not to ruffle the sheets to badly. He peered about the room. The walls had a few posters of shojo manages he liked as well as a soccer team he hadn't heard of before. Other then that, not much really stood out.

He frowned when he noticed the mess that Juta left on his desk. He found himself standing with the intent of cleaning it up. But as he got to his feet, he felt himself step on something. He looked down to see a bit of clothing sticking out from under the bed. He leaned over and picked it up.

He raised an eyebrow. What he had, was a blue shirt, with a small teddy bear face on the front. What a childish shirt for a boy his age. He grimaced. Seeing the state of his room, he likely had a huge mess under his bed as well. He set the shirt on the bed and got on his knees. He lifted up the blanket in order to peer under the bed. He was surprised to find it rather tidy. In fact, there were several boxes scattered under the bed. Oh. Now he understood. The shirt was likely supposed to be in one of these boxes for a donation or something perhaps. He grabbed a hold of the closest box and pulled it out. He opened it up, and his eyes went wide.

Inside the box, was an assortment of toys. Stuffed animals, cars, action figures, and even a large superhero outfit. Upon closer inspection, he realised that it was a superman onsie with a red cape clipped onto the back! Curiosity, getting the better of him, he pulled out the next box. It was filled with bottles, and pacifiers. He pulled out the next box. An abundance of clothing like onsies, footies, and even a frog kirugami. There was one final box left to be seen, and he was hardly sure that he wanted to see it. But he had to. He pulled it out from under the bed and opened it. He swallowed hard and slowly, with shaky fingers, pulled out what was within. The white crinkle fabric was soft beneath his fingers. The box contained large diapers, along with powder, Lotion, and baby wipes. Why in the world did he have all of these things?

He jumped when he heard a sudden clatter. He looked up. Juta was standing in the doorway, looking mortified. On his feet were the dishes and forks he had brought for the cake. He was pale, eyes wide. Asuka quickly placed the diaper back in the box. "Juta I'm sorry!" He said. "There was something on the floor near your bed and I was trying to put it away!" He insisted. "I saw the boxes and...I'm sorry. I had no right to look at your stuff like I did." Juta didn't answer. Instead, he just ran a shaky hand through his hair.

"I-its fine." Juta said as calmly as possible. "I erm...have a bit of explaining to do I guess." He approached Asuka and slowly pushed the boxes back under the bed. Then he quietly sat back on the bed and placed his elbows on his knees and folded his hands. Asuka sat next to him and waited patiently. Juta sighed and finally looked up at Asuka.

"Have you ever heard of an abdl?" He asked. Asuka shook his head "Well it stands for Adult baby d-diaper lover." He answered. "People who like to role play as if they are much younger then they really are. It helps people to relax, soothes them. And for some...it's even sexual. But either way, all that stuff you saw, was mine. I am an ADBL. I like to role play as a little boy."

Asuka was quiet for a moment, taking it all in. "But why?" He couldn't help but ask. Juta smiled a bit.

"I had a feeling you might ask that. You see...my little sister Kuriko was born before I had even turned one., and Yae came soon after that. I was never the youngest child for long. I was expected to take care of my younger sisters even since I was little myself. I never really had a childhood. So I suppose I do this in order to feel like I can start over again. Relive my life I guess. Just for a moment anyways. Kinda silly isn't it?" He chuckled a bit sadly.

"Actually.." Asuka answered. "I think it's...sort of cute." Juta stared up at Asuka, shocked. "I will admit, I've never heard of anyone doing this before, but I think it's rather cute. Do any of your sister know what your doing?"

Juta nodded. "Only the oldest four, Kuriko, Yae, Nanami, and Rikka. They all accept what I'm doing. I might tell the others when they get a bit older. But not yet."

"And do they ever participate in what you do?"

"No. I leave them out of it. It isn't right to have my younger sisters take part in something like this. But..honestly, I have wondered before what it might be like to have someone take care of me." Asuka thought this over for a moment before coming to a conclusion.

"Would you like me to take care of you maybe?" He asked. "I mean, today is your birthday and all. If this is something you enjoy, then I want to help you. I don't mind any of it really." Juta seemed extremely surprised by this.

"Asuka, your my best friend! I couldn't ask you to do that for me."

"Please don't worry about it. If you'd prefer not to, then that's fine too. But don't feel afraid to ask me." Juta hesitantly bit his lip and fidgeted a bit. Asuka could understand why he didn't seem too willing. "Here, I'll get a knife so we can cut the cake." He said. He turned and as he was about to leave, he was stopped by a hand on his sleeve. He turned and saw Juta looking up at him with a shy expression.

"Okay. I want to do it."


	2. Chapter 2

Juta sat on his bed, the small teddy bear from earlier in his arms as he watched Asuka pull out the boxes from under his bed and set them on top of his covered. He opened up the boxes to reveal the baby items inside. "So where did you get all these things?" Asuka asked.

"I purchase a lot of it online, but some of it I acquire from a friend that I had met online." Juta answered. Asuka nodded and browsed through the clothing.

"Anything in particular that you want to wear?" He asked.

"Well yes but um.." a small blush began to develop on his face. "Would you leave the room for a bit while I dress?" He asked.

"Oh! Yes, or course." He said quickly. He quietly stepped out of the room and waited patiently in the hallway. He saw little Miyo walk by, and couldn't help but wonder. While he was role playing with Juta, what would his sister's be up to? He saw Kumiko and Yae walk out of a room and waved his hand to get their attention. "Listen, me and Juta will be a little busy. Could you two take your sisters down to the movie theater or something?" He asked. The two girls glanced at each other.

"I could probably take Ichigo and Ichiko down to the day care." Yae said. "And the younger kids down to the park."

"Okay, and I'll take the older ones to the movies." Kumiko nodded. "Alright then." She told Juta. Juta thanked her and, to be kind, assisted the girls with getting shoes onto the younger girls. He saw them out the door and provided them with a bit more money. Once they were gone, he returned to Juta's room and knocked on the door. "Are you almost ready?" He asked.

"Um..yes." He said hesitantly. "But are you positive that your okay with this? I mean, if this is too weird to you, then we don't have to do it."

"Please, don't worry about it." Asuka assured him. "I bet you look fine. If you don't want this then that's okay, but you have to let me know." Juta hesitated.

"C-come in." He said shyly. Asuka opened the door and let himself in. True to his word, Juta was looking, honestly quite cute. He was sitting on his knees on the bed, looking a bit nervous. He had on a yellow-green shirt that was mostly covered up by a pair of black overalls. He had a blue lanyard with a blue pacifier on the end clipped to his collar. His feet had a pair of blue socks on them and he occasionally curled his toes in. And Asuka could tell by the slight largeness of his bottom area, that he had been diapered. Asuka smiled and approached him.

"You look so cute." He said kindly.

"Don't tell Ryo about this okay?" He said quietly.

"Don't worry. I won't breath a word to her about this." He promised. "So when you ageplay what do you normally do?" He asked.

"Well, whatever a small kid would do I guess." Juta answered. "I like playing, watching movies and cartoons, and reading stories. Things like that." Asuka nodded.

"I see. Well then why don't we go down to the living room? I'll bring over your toys, and we can play there okay?" Juta nodded and headed down to the living room. Asuka began to browse through the box of toys, curious as to what he had. He could see typical little boy toys. Cars, blocks, planes, stuffed animals, and even a few puzzles. He closed the box and lifted it into his arms. As he entered the living room, he could see Juta pushing the coffee table away, to make more room for the two of them. Once it was out of the way, he sat on the floor, and Asuka joined him. He could see that Juta was hesitant to start playing like he usually did. So Asuka decided to get things started. He lifted the stuffed animals out of the box and set them on the ground. Once that was done he smiled. "Do your animals have names?" He asked as he held up a frog.

"Yes. That one is Keroppi." Juta said and then he held up the bear from earlier. "This is Rex. That ones Mary-Beth. And that one is Loke." Asuka watched amused as Juta listed off the names of all of his animals. Asuka could even recognize a rabbit that he had made for Juta a few months ago. It's name was Mabo. Once he had finished, he seemed to be quite pleased with himself. Asuka glanced at the stuffed animals before picking up a giraffe named Jeremy.

"Well do you think that the animals would like to see a movie?" Asuka asked patiently. Juta thought it over.

"Yes I think so!" He returned happily. Asuka pet his head lightly before standing and browsing Juta's movie collection. There was a wide variety. He could see romantic comedy for the older girls, children's movies for the younger girls, and dirty anime for Juta. After a moment of browsing, he pulled The Jungle book from the movie drawer. When he presented it to Juta, he was pleased to receive a positive response. He placed the disk into the television and entered the kitchen as Juta watched the trailers.

"Let's see.." He thought. "What snacks are good for little boys?" He probably couldn't bake anything at the moment, as the movie would start soon, and Juta would likely want to watch it with him, so he quickly made a bowl of popcorn. And after a trip to Juta's room, filled a baby's bottle with apple juice. He carried both items into the living room, where the trailers were just barely ending. Asuka handed him the bottle. Juta couldn't help but cringe just a little bit. Hmm..He was thirsty. But..He hadn't realized this earlier but his bladder was starting to fill up a bit. Overalls were a bit hard to get out of, so if it ended up as an emergency by the end of the movie, he might not be able to get them off in time. He did have on a diaper but..He shook his head. No, he'd be fine right?

Asuka started the movie and sat with Juta as it played. Juta was a tad bit uncomfortable at first, not very sure how to really relax with someone else here. But eventually, he was able to slip into his little space and truly feel small again. Asuka even let him lean on his shoulder at one point which felt really really nice. He helped himself to some popcorn, and drank from the bottle without a care in the world. He hadn't felt this comfortable in such a long time. Asuka wrapped his arm around Juta and held him close. This was defiantly nice.

Eventually, the movie came to an end, leaving both boys feelings happy and satisfied. Asuka stood and turned to look at Juta. "Alright. It's around noon time. Do you want some lunch?" Juta didn't answer at first. He looked a little troubled. His mind was shifting from little space to his adult mind. His legs rubbed together a bit and he stared at his lap, biting his lip. His urge had defiantly gotten stronger. "Is something the matter?" He asked. Juta shook his head. He wasn't going to wet himself in front of Asuka, his best friend in the world.

"I'm fine." He said, standing up. "I'm just going to the bathroom alright?" He told him. Asuka nodded. Juta walked away, Asuka following in order to get to the kitchen that was on the way. However, a certain chain of events decided to occur at that moment. Juta had on his soft blue socks at the time. And when he walked across the linoleum floor of the kitchen towards the hallway, his feet slipped out from under him. Asuka wasn't able to catch him in time, and as he fell, his forehead banged again the counter top. He cried out as he crumpled to the floor and just a a second later, he was mortified to realize that he had started to...wet himself. Since he was padded it didn't show up on his overalls, but it was till absolutely embarrassing. He tried to quickly stop himself, but to no avail as his bladder continued to empty itself with a slightly audible but muffled hiss.

"Juta! Are you alright?" Asuka asked, dropping to his knees next to him. Juta was still for a moment and could feel tears starting to prickle in his eyes. 'Don't you dare start crying now Juta..' He told himself, but the hit to the head and the wet diaper between his legs had pushed him back into his little space and he wanted to be comforted. He managed to push himself to a sitting position and a moment later, burst into tears, his forehead throbbing. He brought his hand up to press on his red forehead as he cried. Asuka jumpedslightly at the sudden crying, but seemed to instantly go into daddy mode. He pulled Juta into his arms and stood. He carried the crying boy off to his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Then he sat on the bed and rocked a bit as he rubbed soothing circles on Juta's back.

"Sssh your alright now." He whispered in his ear. "No more crying little one." He took ahold of the pacifier that was attached to the land yard and stick it into Juta's mouth, to help him calm down. Juta clung to Asuka without really thinking as his tears slowly faded into hiccups and sniffles. He had never been comforted like that before. It felt..nice. He nuzzles into Asuka's chest and let out a final shuddery sigh. Asuka squeezed his shoulder and smiled at him. "I'm glad your okay now." He said softly, examining the bump. It didn't seem too bad. Just a little red was all. But now that was over, Asuka had to bring something else up. Juta had said earlier he was going to the restroom and it had seemed a bit urgent. Now that he was in a little state of mind, there was a good chance that he had wet himself and needed to be changed. Asuka held him close and managed to discreetly run his hand down Juta's backside and feel his behind. He was able to push his fingers a bit deeply so that was a clear sign that Juta needed a changing. What was the best way to go about this?

"Juta." He said softly. "Please don't be embarrassed but..I think you need to be changed now." He informed him. He felt Juta tense up a bit in his arms. "It's up to you what you want to do. You can do it yourself, or I can do it for you." Juta sat up, the pacifier falling from his mouth as he started at Asuka, a small blush on his face.

"W-what?"

"It's not a big deal. I've changed diapers before when I helped Ryo at the daycare. This is no different. So if you want me to, I could do it for you." Juta hesitated. Did he want Asuka to do this for him? He had always done it himself, and he probably wouldn't have another chance like this again. But this was his best friend! How in the world could he ask him to do this for him? But..he seemed to truly not mind if Juta actually asked him to do this for him. He swallowed and looked up at Asuka, his cheeks becoming pink.

"If it's okay...would you um..." He said softly, shifting a bit in his lap. Asuka didn't need him to say anymore. He moved Juta so that he was sitting on the bed and then got off. He went under the bed and pulled out the box with his changing supplies. Behind the box, he could see what looked like a changing mat, all rolled up. He pulled it out and had Juta stand so that he could roll it onto the bed before having him lie back down. He grasped the clasps of the overalls and undid them with ease before peeling them off, exposing the damp padding. He hoped Juta would be alright if Asuka simply didn't make a big deal about what was going on.

He removed the wet diaper and moved quickly. With the wet wipes, his cleaned off Juta thoroughly. Then he grabbed the dry one and slid it underneath him. After sprinkling a generous amount of powder into the diaper. He pulled it up and secured it in place around Juta's waist. "All done~." He said softly once he was through. "Let's get your overalls back on now alright?" When he said this, he looked up at Juta to see how he was faring. The blush had slowly left Juta's face and he seemed...content. Juta nodded and Asuka smiled. He pulled the overalls back on and did the clasps on them. Then he glanced at his watch. He wasn't sure when the girls would be back so he wanted to have some fun with Juta while he could.

He took Juta's hand and had him stand. "Your toys are still in the living room. Why don't we go and play with them now?" He suggested. Juta nodded eagerly and squeezed his hand. Asuka led him to the living room and sat on the floor with him. "Let's see. What should we play?" He asked. Juta chewed on his thumb nail for a moment as he pondered before grabbing a few stuffed animals and holding them out.

"I want to play house!" He said. Asuka nodded which made Juta beam. He selected two bears, one bigger then the other and assigned the roles of mama and papa. Then he found a smaller hand puppet bear and dubbed it the baby. And the two of them sat on the floor and played together. Juta seemed so happy to have Asuka there with him and loved playing with him. He had never been played with like this before and didn't want this day to end.

But of course, all good things must come to an end. Juta's phone began to buzz on the coffee table. Asuka grasped it and read the message. The girls were on their way home and would be there in about half an hour. It was time for Juta to 'grow up.' "Come on Juta. Let's change you back into your big boy clothing. Your sisters are coming back." Asuka stated as he stood up. Juta looked up at him and frowned.

"I don't wanna.." He fussed. He knew he had to do it, but he simply was ready to yet.

"I know you don't Juta. But we don't want your sisters seeing you like this do we?" He asked. Juta pouted and shook his head. "I thought so. Come on, let's go back to your bedroom." Asuka said as he held out his hand for him. Juta took his hand and was pulled to his feet. Then he was led back to his bedroom. Juta's clothing from before was lying on the dresser, so Asuka grabbed it and turned to Juta, who had plopped down on the bed with an unhappy huff. Asuka shook his head a bit as he approached the unhappy boy.

"I know you want to keep playing, but the girls are coming back now. So it's time for you to be big boy Juta again." Asuka set the clothing down next to Juta and then helped him undo the clasps of the overalls. Then he had Juta lie back so that he could slip them off all the way. Once that was finished, he was about to undo the straps of the padding, when Juta suddenly grasped his wrists to stop him.

"Um..if it's alright with you Asuka..I'd like to keep that on." Juta requested with a small blush. Asuka chuckled a nodded, leaving it on. He removed the green shirt and then pulled Juta into a seated position. Once he was sitting up, Asuka pulled his arms through the flannel shirt and did the buttons up for him. Then finally, he pulled his jeans up snugly around his waist, effectively hiding Juta's padding. When he was done, he folded up the infantile clothing and pulled out the box of clothes from under the bed. He placed it inside, and then pushed it back under once again. Once that was finished, the two of them went into the living room and tidied up the toys that were lift in there and brought them all back to Juta's room. Soon enough, everything was back in it's proper place and the two boys were left sitting on the couch to wait for the girls. It was Juta who broke the silence.

"Say, Asuka?"

"Yes Juta?" He didn't get an answer for a moment, and when he looked at Juta, he could see a small blush forming on his face once more.

"I..I had a really fun time today. Thank you." Asuka chuckled a bit.

"It was no problem at all." He promised. "Honestly, I had a good time too. If you ever want to do this again, don't be afraid to ask me."

"Really?"

"Of course. I really did enjoy taking care of you today. And I would be more then willing to do it with you again." Juta smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"I'd like that too."


End file.
